Leone vs Yang
Leone vs Yang is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 4 Episode 4: Akame ga Kill! vs RWBY! Two blonde, busty hotheads duke it out. But did Night Raid or Beacon Academy create the better combatant? '' Fight '''VALE - RWBY ' "Sweet ride!" Leone cooed, running her paw over the side of the parked motorbike. There was no one around to claim it, so she thought she may as well do it. She sat herself down on the seat, but just as she put her hand on the handles, the owner of the bike appeared beside her. Yang smiled, and then delivered a sucker punch, knocking Leone off the bike. The feline picked herself up, shaking off the impact. "So how's about this. If I win, you give me the keys." Leone suggested, examining her lower jaw. Yang smirked. "Fine. But I'll let you in on a spoiler." But that was where she was wrong; Leone lunged at Yang, catching the huntress off guard and shutting her up. FIGHT! Leone delivered a brutal kick to Yang's gut, and then elbowed her in the face. She was then able to hip toss the teen to the ground, but Yang held on to her attacker's arm. She fired from the Ember Celicas, which stunned her momentarily and allowed Yang a way into the fight. Yang delivered several body shots, which had Leone wobbling, but she was able to leap backwards to avoid massive damage. Yang immediately launched herself at Leone, but the cat swiftly ducked her attack and stole the keys from the huntress' belt. Leone leapt towards the bike, but Yang punched her in the back of the head, and then fired her metal arm into Leone's stomach. The Night Raid member smashed hard into a building, but she wasn't done yet. Leone grabbed a nearby dumpster and hurled it at Yang, who just got her arm back on her body. The huntress' initial reaction was to punch the crap out of the dumpster, but this strategy seemed to only slow down the projectile. Yang flipped backwards, and then punched an obstacle of her own at Leone. The huntress sent a car skidding across the ground at Leone, which the thief was able to avoid by leaping over it. Yang kept firing her Ember Celicas, which held Leone in place. Yang rushed in, looking to knock out the Night Raid member, but Leone was fast. She wrapped herself around Yang, and began clawing deep into the huntress' flesh, testing her aura. Yang tried to slam her into a building, but Leone scrambled up a wall, and punched down a column of concrete, which buried Yang momentarily. The huntress heard the sound of her bike starting, and immediately triggered her semblance. She dived after the stolen vehicle, but Leone had anticipated her approach. She skidded the back tire across the ground, throwing dust and gravel in the face of the approaching huntress. Yang covered up, but still fired wildly with her robotic arm. Leone caught the prosthetic, and then slapped Yang across the face with it. Leone then pounced, pinning Yang to the floor and clawing for the struggling huntress' throat. Yang lifted her one remaining Ember Celica under Leone's chin, and fired a shot that sent her feline foe careening into a postbox. "Would you go away with I... stamped ''you?" Yang said, raising her foot and earning the cheap approval of absolutely no one. Leone certainly wasn't impressed; she snarled, and leapt at Yang again. The huntress could only swing and hope, but her hopes were ignored as Leone managed to sink her claws deep into Yang's shoulders. She then uppercut Yang into the air, smashing her back down to Remnant with a bin that had flung into the air. Yang's aura fizzled as Leone went to the air, bringing herself down with buckets of momentum. She drove her foot right through the throat of the defeated huntress, killing her and earning Leone a free motorbike named after a terrible ship. '''KO!' Leone swept up Yang's remains and dumped them in the nearest bin. "Just gotta take out the trash." she smirked to herself, twirling the keys on her finger. She then hopped on to her prize bike, and sped off into the distance. Conclusion The winner is Leone!Category:Peep4Life Category:Fist fight Category:Girls only themed battles Category:RWBY vs Akame ga Kill themed Category:Anime/Manga vs Web Show themed battles Category:2 Different Companies Category:2 Different Series Category:Strength themed battle Category:What-If? Battles Category:Completed Battle